The invention relates to an anti-friction bearing cage, for example, ball bearing cage that contains a fabric and is suitable, in particular, for use in a spindle ball bearing.
An anti-friction bearing cage that contains fibers or a fabric is known, for example, from DE 10 2004 058 518 A1. The fibers that can be contained in the anti-friction bearing cage can be cotton fibers, glass fibers, carbon fibers, aramid fibers, and boron fibers. The anti-friction bearing cage also contains an additive for reducing the coefficient of friction, for example, a solid lubricant or a low-viscosity oil. The anti-friction bearing cage can be produced by saturating a fabric in a mixture made from epoxy resin and solid lubricant and the saturated fabric is formed into a tubular prepreg. The prepreg is then hardened in a temperature range from 120° C. to 180° C. and is processed into the shape of the anti-friction bearing cage. The anti-friction bearing cage according to DE 10 2004 058 518 A1 should be suitable, in particular, for industrial spindle ball bearings and for the medical industry, especially dental technology.
Another anti-friction bearing cage that contains fibers is known, for example, from DE 10 2009 032 961 A1. This anti-friction bearing cage can be produced by injection molding and can comprise different types of fibers, wherein, in addition to glass fibers, carbon fibers, and aramid fibers, also PTFE fibers are mentioned. An embedding of a fabric into the cage is not provided. A synthetic material in which the fibers are distributed can be, for example, a polyetheretherketone (PEEK), polyphenylene sulfide (PPS), polyethersulfone (PES), or polyetherimide (PEI).
From DE 10 2006 007 925 A1, an anti-friction bearing constructed as a single-row angular contact ball bearing is known for supporting a machine tool main spindle. A cage of this anti-friction bearing is constructed as a synthetic or hard-fabric cage. In both cases, the cage can be guided on the outer bearing ring of the anti-friction bearing.